


Stay Up With Me

by yutorbit



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of dialogue, M/M, oh fluff, they r students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorbit/pseuds/yutorbit
Summary: Changgu came back to an unexpected sight. "Hyunggu baby?" Changgu received no response, aside from the soft breathing leaving Hyunggu's nose. He was fast asleep, his head burrowed into his arms. The sight of a sleeping Hyunggu was just so adorable to him, he even pulled out his phone and took a picture of him. Changgu went back to studying, leaving the call on.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Stay Up With Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi ^_^ so this is just fluff, kinda domestic kinda sickeningly cute. please enjoy :D  
> sorry if there are any typos

Hyunggu knew Changgu had an important test the next day, one Changgu kept stressing over to which Hyunggu could only give words of encouragement, insisting that Changgu will do amazing and that he shouldn't worry so much. Regardless Changgu was still going to stay up late to study, crunching in a few more hours just to be sure. 

Hyunggu had ended school hours ago and was chilling at home, waiting on any sort of notification from Changgu. His boyfriend had stayed behind to study in their school library with his friend, Yanan, since they both were sitting for the same test. He made Changgu promise not to go home so late and to text him when he got home, just to make sure he made it back safe.

Just then he heard his phone ring. He opened his phone to see a snapchat notif from Changgu, opening the snap to see a very blurry selfie with text 'im in the bus now'. Hyunggu sent one back with text 'it's 8pm >:(' , pouting in his selfie. He was slightly angry at Changgu, after all he had promised he would not head home so late. Hyunggu didn't receive any form of notification from Changgu for a while after that, so he took it as a sign he should probably start studying instead of waiting on his boyfriend. 

The time was now 9pm and Hyunggu was concentrating on his work, only stopping twice the past hour to take a pee break and to check his phone. Still no word from Changgu. He was starting to get worried, not that he didn't trust Changgu to get back safely but it was starting to get very late...

Ding!

Hyunggu scrambled for his phone, seeing multiple texts from Changgu. A smile crept onto his face, with no haste he replied back immediately.

'i'm finally home!! sorry my phone died :('

'welcome back! glad you made it back safe <3'

'brb, i need to shower'

'stinky'

He then thought of an idea, like a lightbulb floating above his head had actually lit up. 

'are you still going to study later?'

'yes'

'open skype up once you're done showering'

'??? okay?'

'you'll know later . anyway i have to get back to studying byebye'

Hyunggu was grinning at his phone screen, he could tell Changgu had no idea what he was doing. He got up and stretched, also leaving the room to take some snacks. It was going to be a long night. Walking back into his room with a bowl of fruit in hand, he noticed a notification on his laptop. 

'hey'

Hyunggu set his bowl down and looked one last time into a mirror, making sure his hair looked presentable at the very least. He typed back 'let's video call'. It didn't take long for the video call popup to appear, Hyunggu pressed answer and now the face of a visibly tired Changgu with slightly damp hair was on his screen. 

"Hello!"

"Hi Hyunggu, what's this video call about?"

"So you know how you said you were going to study all night?"

"Yes...?"

"What if I also stayed up with you? You know, to keep you company."

"Baby you don't need to, you'll be tired," Changgu's voice was laced with concern. He didn't want Hyunggu to be all tired tomorrow because of him.

"I'll be fine!! Plus I want to talk to you," Hyunggu pulled out his puppy eyes, pleading Changgu across the screen. Changgu sighed and nodded his head in defeat, Hyunggu jumped up from his chair, fist pumping the air. 

It was now 11pm and they had been calling for 2 hours. Hyunggu had stopped studying for the night and was now drawing a portrait of Changgu, unbeknownst to the older boy. His bowl of fruit was almost empty, just 2 measly slices of apples were left at the bottom. Not a word was being spoken, just the soft scribbling of Changgu's pen and the occasional munching from Hyunggu's side could be heard. Not that they minded, in fact they enjoyed the comfortable silence, just knowing they were there for each other. At points Changgu would sigh in frustration, his chin resting on his hand as he stared down at his notes. The words began to blur and blend into each other, yet he didn't feel like stopping just yet. He glanced up at his laptop screen to see Hyunggu completely immersed in whatever he was doing, all worries momentarily gone as he watched Hyunggu. 

"Be right back, I'm gonna go take some water," Changgu got up from his seat, stealing a glance at Hyunggu one last time before leaving his room. 

Changgu came back to an unexpected sight. "Hyunggu baby?" Changgu received no response, aside from the soft breathing leaving Hyunggu's nose. He was fast asleep, his head burrowed into his arms. The sight of a sleeping Hyunggu was just so adorable to him, he even pulled out his phone and took a picture of him. Changgu went back to studying, leaving the call on. 

It was nearly 1am at this point and Changgu's eyelids were incredibly droopy. He couldn't concentrate on studying anymore and had been on his phone for the past 20 minutes, mindless scrolling on social media. All of a sudden he heard a voice call out to him. 

"C-Changgu? Are you still there?" 

Oh my God he woke up. 

"Good morning baby, yeah I am. You've been asleep for like the past 2 hours."

"Holy shit... I feel so bad I was meant to keep you company but I fell asleep..." Hyunggu's hair was a mess, he had drool trailing down one side of his mouth and Changgu couldn't help but find it incredibly cute. 

"Hyunggu it's fine, even if you were asleep I still felt your presence. Thank you for keeping me company, now stop being sad," Changgu puffed his cheeks playfully, making Hyunggu smile.

"If you really say so... are you still studying?"

"No I stopped a while ago, I was planning on going to bed before you woke up."

"Oh, well you should sleep. It's getting really late."

"I know, goodnight baby," Changgu waved at Hyunggu.

"Goodnight!! Again, I'm sorry for falling asleep-"

"I told you it's fine, now go to sleep. Also, you look really cute asleep," Hyunggu's cheeks flushed red at his comment.

“What the fuck you can’t just say that…” Hyunggu’s voice grew quieter until it came to a whisper by the end of his sentence. Remembering what he was doing before he fell asleep, he looked down at the nearly complete portrait of Changgu.

“WAIT!” This made Changgu jump out of his chair, “I wanted to show you this before we stop for the night,” Hyunggu slowly brought the sketch of Changgu he had been working on into frame. Changgu gasped, his left hand covering his mouth and brought himself closer to the laptop screen.

“Oh my God… I love it so much.”

“It’s nothing much really,” Hyunggu said sheepishly.

“Can you bring it to school tomorrow? I’d love to see it in person.”

“Well it’s nowhere being done but-” Hyunggu glances at Changgu on his screen then at the Changgu on the paper, “Of course I can. Anyway that was all I wanted to show you, you can go to sleep now.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Changgu pressed the end call button and Hyunggu’s face was now gone from his screen. Oddly enough, he almost immediately began to miss him. He packed his things for the night and lied down on his bed, holding his phone over his head. He was staring at his text conversation with Hyunggu when he noticed a bubble with three dots.

‘goodnite my love, see u tmr <3’

“God why must you be so cute Kang Hyunggu,” Changgu muttered under his breath as he typed out his response.

‘thank you for spending your time with me, gunite! sleep well!! :)’

Changgu placed his phone on his nightstand, staring up at his ceiling with a smile plastered on his face. He turned to his side and snuggled into his pillow, he was going to sleep well that night.


End file.
